YOU MEAN I'M STUCK HERE!
by ashie89
Summary: After a fight, Kagome goes home...furious! But who could blame her? Inuyasha was a jerk! After a certain remorseful hanyou follows her back,a storm comes and the well's destroyed..right after Inuyasha came out of it! How's he going get back?
1. I'm going home! Jerk!

Hey,   
  
I hope you all like this fic! lya!  
  
Disclaimer-I dont own Inu-yasha, he is not mine, I just like writing about him.  
  
~~~  
  
"BOOMERANG BONE!!" Sango threw the tan, large boomerang at Kagura, who leaped out of it's angry path.  
  
"And you call this a battle?"Kagura snorted as she whipped out her fan, "I'll show you a real weapon!" She danced the fan around infront of her, causing a gigantic tornado. Sango was thrown back by the wind's force. Inu-yasha, who's right leg was covered in blood from Kagura's last attack (she's apparently gotten much stronger) weakly raced to her, tetsusaiga drown.  
  
"Die hag!!" He almost got her, but she gracefully leaped out of his grasp.  
  
"Aww, I thought I already got rid of you." She smiled, "This is getting fun."  
  
He threw her a look of disgust.  
  
"Your not having fun, Inu-yasha? That's too bad." She began dancing her fan around calmly.  
  
Here's my chance! He saw the wind scar, it's bright red glow invisible to everyone but him. He thrusted all his power into that shot! Kagura's eyes grew wide as the power of tetsusaiga attacked her body. "Noooo! The wind scar!!"She tore a feather out of her hair and flew off in top speed, she wasn't fast enough to escape pain, though she did manage to save her life.  
  
Inu-yasha collasped on the ground.  
  
"Inu-yasha!!"Kagome ran to his side, "Oh my word! Are you ok?!?!"  
  
He growled as she touched his hurt leg.  
  
"Your really hurt..."she whispered, "Let me dress your wounds." She unzipped her little, yellow bookbag and took out a First Aid kit.  
  
"No don't touch me with that crap!" He yelled as she took out antibacterial spray.  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha, it'll only hurt a second, it kills germs." She got closer to him.  
  
"I dont care! Keep it away from me!"He scooted away from her.  
  
"You'll fight Kagura and get really hurt, but get scared of alil spray??" Kagome stood up.  
  
"I'm not scared!! I...i...just keep it, just stay away from me!!" He knew there was no place to run, she had him.  
  
"FINE!!!" She stuffed it back into her bookbag.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Inu-yasha knew that look, he always got that right before...oh no!  
  
"Inu-yasha...SIT!"  
  
He was thrown face first into the dirt, "Oww! Stupid wench! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
She sighed and touched his leg, "Please Inu-yasha, let me take care of that."  
  
"No! I can handle myself!" He yelled, "I dont need you! Who do you think are?! Your not my caretaker! All you are is my..my shard collector!!! I could handle myself fine without you!!" He spat out, not realizing what he just said.  
  
Kagome glared at him furiously. Is that all I am?!?! Your shard collector!! "Well if you can handle yourself fine without me, then I'M LEAVING!" She spun on her heels and stomped to kirara. "Take me to the well!"   
  
Inu-yasha sat there, in the dirt, dumbstruck. Did I just say...no!! I didnt mean it! Kagome! It was to late, she was gone..  
  
~~~  
  
Ugh! I cant believe him! Kagome climbed out of the slippery well, it had rained last night. She marched into the house.  
  
Grandpa looked up from his newspaper, "Kagome!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek and hurried to her room.   
  
I just wanna be alone! She closed her door. It felt like ages since the last time she was in her room. She hadnt even been in there 3 seconds before her door flew open.  
  
"Sis! You are home!" Sota smiled, "I was beginning to think you were never coming back. What's up?" He cheerfully sat on her bed.  
  
"Hey Sota." She began to brush her hair, "Look kiddo, i'm really tired, how 'bout we talk tomorrow?"  
  
"How long are you staying?" He headed for the door.  
  
"I donno..."Whenever Inu-yasha apologizes.  
  
"Ok." He closed the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Should I go? Inu-yasha gazed down the dark throat of the well. I should'nt have to! None of this would've happened if she would've laid off! He stared longly into the well. Who am I kidding? I was a huge jerk to her! I need to see her. He rolled his orange eyes. Sesshomaru's right, I am becoming too weak on humans. He leeped into the well. But Kagome is more then a human to me, she's my friend...mabey even more. 


	2. The Well!

Hey,  
  
Here's page two, I hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer-I dont own Inu-yasha, I just write fic's  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome changed into her most comfortable pj's and headed downstairs for a glass of water before bed. Her thought's were still on Inu-yasha...Am I really so worthless to him?  
  
"Kagome! Ah finally you came home! I missed you sweety!"Mom gave her a warm hug.  
  
"Hi mom! I missed you too!" Kagome smiled, "Did you highlight your hair?"  
  
"Yea, it's alil lighter now, do you like it?" Mom modeled it playfully.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Yea, it looks great!"  
  
"I see we need to take alil trip to the hairdresser soon." Mom smoothed Kagome's hair down (She had a frizz problem).  
  
"Don't I know it!" Kagome laughed in agreement. Mom filled up a empty glass next to her and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks." She gulped it down.  
  
"Uh sweety, when are you planning to return to the fedral era?" Mom started doing the dishes.  
  
Kagome suddenly didnt want to talk anymore, "Uh..I donno, whenever I feel like it." She placed the cup in the sink, "I'm tired, I think i'll go to bed."  
  
"Ok, night sweety." Mom kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Night." Kagome answered, walking to her room lazily. Sota stopped her before she entered her room, "Guess what sis?! Me and grandpa were watching the weather channel and the weather guy said a huge storm was hitting us tonight! The biggest one he's seen in years!"   
  
"Wow" She tried to sound interested, "Night Sota." He raced into his room in search for flashlights.  
  
She gently opened her door and...screamed! Inu-yasha was standing in the middle of her room, he flew to her and put his hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" He whispered.  
  
She pulled out of his hands, "Man, you scared me Inu-yasha! Dont just appear like that." She stared into his alert golden eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He blushed, "Uh..I, I mean everyone wants you to come back..and *cough*I'm *cough* sorry for what I said earlier." He stared at the ceiling, then on the floor, then at the ceiling again, everywhere...anywhere but at her."I didn't mean any of it..."  
  
She stood there, stunned. Did he just apologize to me? He waited for her to say somthing, anything! She just looked at him in silence, thoughts racing in her head. So he didnt mean it? How does he feel about me then? She noticed his gaze fell on her, his eyes begging her to say somthing. "U mean it?" She sputtered out.  
  
"I said it didnt I?" He mumbled, looking away from her again.  
  
"Thanks Inu-yasha, for apologizing, that means alot to me."She smiled kindly  
  
"Dont get used to it."He smiled back, relaxed to see her smile.  
  
"Trust me, I wont." She teased.  
  
"So shall we go?" Inu-yasha glanced out at the well.  
  
"I was thinking I'd spend the night here, then return tomorrow morning." She sat on her twin sized pink bed.  
  
"Oh...ok."His ears drooped down in disappointment and he turned to the window.  
  
"You know, you can stay here tonight, and go back with me tomorrow morning...if you want." She piped up, hoping he'd say yes.  
  
Stay here? He never stayed here longer then an hour, and he only came to get her and go back, but staying here kinda sounded fun, like an adventure. "Uh, I guess i will...if you really want me to."  
  
"Awesome! I'll get you a blanket and you can sleep on the couch!" She excitedly led him to the hallway closet to grab a blanket, then into the livingroom.   
  
~~~  
  
"Inu-yasha certainly has been gone awhile."Miroku noticed, while setting up his sleepingbag.  
  
"Yes he has, do you think he and Kagome made up?" Sango crawled into her sleepingbag.  
  
"I donno, most likely." He laid on his back and admired the bight stars. They looked like tiny fireflys twinkling in the pitch blackness of night."Hey Sango?"  
  
"mmm, yea?" She lazily opened an eye.  
  
"You looked beautiful today."He closed his eyes dreamly.  
  
She blushed, "Thanks Miroku."  
  
~~~  
  
Inu-yasha studied the livingroom, he couldnt get to sleep. Roaring thunder rumbled outside and lighting flashed furiously, making the whole room light up. Rain beat hard on the old roof, and wind hissed by. His ears twiched with every crackle of thunder. He leaped up when he heard a door whip open in the hallway. Was it Kagome? A small figure tiptoed into the livingroom, a stopped dead in it's tracks when it saw Inu-yasha. Lighting flashed, and make Inu-yasha's eyes glow like a cat's. The figure yelped and tried to run but it was captured, before you could say hotdog.  
  
"What are you!" Inu-yasha growled holding up the shivering creature closer for a better look.   
  
The creature looked at him and realxed, "Inu-yasha? Is that you? Wow you scared me! It's me...Sota."  
  
Inu-yasha blinked in surprise and put him down. Good going idiot, you almost killed Kagomes little brother, "What are you doing up?"  
  
"The storm woke me up. Why are you here?" Sota smiled, "Missed my sister?"  
  
Inu-yasha blushed wildly, "NO!!! I just...the group missed her so I HAD to come get her."  
  
Sota chuckled,"Who are you trying to fool? 'Cuz it aint me."  
  
Before Inu-yasha could come up with a good comeback, and crash came from outside!  
  
Sota jumped out of his skin, "What was that?!?!"  
  
Inu-yasha drew his sword and ran out the front door. Rain spat angryly at him, and the wind nearly knockd him off his feet. Where did the crash come from? He looked around blindly, it was no use, it was too dark to see anything, and the rain made it even harder to see. That's when he saw it, the crash was...the well had...a tree had fell on the well...BREAKING IT!! The well was crushed!!!!  
  
  
  
Chap three is coming soon! 


	3. It'll take a week!

Hey,  
  
I love writing these fic's! I hope you like um!  
  
Diclaimer-I dont own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
Inu-yasha couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he just stood there, in the rain, gaping. It didn't seem real, his only way home...was gone. Big raindrops crashed on head, while wind screamed past his ears. All the color on his face drained. I have to get it off! He charged to the well in full speed, tetsusaiga drawn. The sword cut the tree in two with ease, but to his dismay the well was caved in. What am I gonna do? How will I get back? What will happen too Sango and Miroku? And Kikyou? Thoughts rushed through his head. Kagome, get Kagome! He spun around and ran to the house. Sota snatched his arm as soon as he got in.  
  
"What was the crash? Why are you so upset?" Sota questioned, studing Inu-yasha's pale face.  
  
"I'M NOT UPSET!!! Where's Kagome's room?"Inu-yasha yelled  
  
"Why do you want Kagome?"  
  
"Would you just tell me?!?!"  
  
"It's down the hall..."Sota was cut off as Inu-yasha darted down the hall.  
  
Kagome's room was pitch black, intill lighting flashed and lit it up. He saw her sleeping peacefully through the storm.Quietly he walked to her side and looked down at her, she always made him feel calm and at ease, even when he was most tense. Her black hair laid gently around her small, porcelain face. How can she sleep through this storm? He delicately shook shoulders, "Kagome, Kagome wake up."  
  
"Mmmm...mom, 10 more minutes." She rolled over.  
  
"Kagome it's me, Inu-yasha." He growled. How can she sleep so heavily?  
  
"Inu-yasha's....Inu-yasha's so cute..."She mumbled dreamily. His eyes widen, did she just say? Does she think i'm? I'm cute?   
  
Her big, brown eyes opened lazily, "Inu...Inu-yasha?" She obviously didnt relize that she said he was cute outloud.  
  
It took him a second to recover from her words, "Uh, Kagome...(He forgot what he was gonna tell her) uh..(oh yea!) Kagome! Quickly get up! The well is destroyed!"  
  
It took a minute for the words to register. What does he...WHAT!! She leaped out of bed, "The wells been?? It's??" He picked her up and hurdled out the window into the violent storm. Inu-yasha gently set her down on the ground and pointed to the well. She rushed to it, rain running down her face and soaking her hair and clothes.  
  
"How did this happen?!?!"She cried, staring in horror at the mess of rocks and mud that used to be the well.  
  
"I DONNO! Lighting must've hit a tree, and the tree fell on it."He barked.  
  
She gaped at it. How could this happen?? How do we fix it?? "What do we do?!?"  
  
He began digging, like a dog, through the pile of mudd and stone, searching for the hole that was once a well. After 5minutes of unsecessful digging he glared up at her, "I donno."  
  
She whipped her head around, scanning for anything that might help...nothing was found."We have to tell grandpa, he'll know what to do!"  
  
He grabbed her arm with his muddy hands, "How will your goofy grandpa help?"  
  
"He's took care of this well for years, he'll know what to do!"Kagome assured him, running inside the house. Inu-yasha, alittle hesitatent to trust her wierd old grandpa, followed her in. Kagome dashed into her grandpa's room, and in a matter of seconds he was outside crying over his well.   
  
"How?!? Why?!? *cry* My poor well!!! *cry* What did this hanyou do to you?!?!" Grandpa blew his red nose into a hankie.  
  
"HUH??? I did nothing!!! I was in the house when YOUR stupid tree fell on the well!! It's all your fault you stupid old geezer!!"Inu-yasha roared.  
  
"Inu-yasha!"Kagome barked, glaring at him, "Please grandpa, is there anyway we can fix it?"  
  
Grandpa hicuped a few more tears then studied the rubble. "I *sniff* suppose we might be able to fix it. It'll probably take weeks."  
  
"Weeks!!! It cant take weeks! That'll mean i'll be stuck here while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are out fighting demons, they could get killed! I'll give you 1 week old man." Inu-yasha folded his arms in a 'this conversation is over' way.  
  
"One week? Uhh...(looks at Inu-yasha and relizes how serious he is...and scary) fine, I guess I can get it fixed in a week, but i'll need all your help.And even if we fix the well, the magic might have been destroyed, which means you might be stuck here Inu-yasha." Grandpa got a look of dread when he thought about it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Miroku, I'm worried. It's been all night and Kagome and Inu-yasha still aren't back."Sango stirred a wooden spoon around in a big pot of rice, over a fire.  
  
"I feel alil nervous too Sango, but I think they're ok."Miroku moved closer to Sango.  
  
"Have you told Shippo yet?" Sango continued stirring, unware of Miroku's closeness.  
  
"No...not yet."  
  
"Miroku! *Slap* Dont touch me!" Sango snapped, after feeling a certain somebodys hand on her rear.  
  
~~~  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP The alarmclock sang. Kagome sleeply raised her hand to the nightstand and felt around for the blue alarm clock.BEEPBEEPBEEP she pushed the 'off' button and sat up. Ugh, I dont wanna go to school, I have way too much to do. She stumbled over to the window to look at the well, hopeing it all was a bad dream. No such luck, the well was in ruin. I can skip school today...oh wait, no I cant, todays the review day for the big math test, I need to cram in some notes. She moaned as she stalked to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, brushing teeth, getting dress, and drying her hair, she went into the kitchen for breakfast. Where's Inu-yasha? She poured some Lucky Charms into her bowl and quickly ate. After she was done she looked around for him. Where is that dog boy? She couldnt find him anywhere in the house. Oh...I know where he is. She stepped outside, the cool breeze of the morning greeted her swiftly. The whole backyard was dewy and wet from last night, huge puddles were everywhere and tree branches dotted the neighborhood. She gazed at the well, and there, looking at it sadly was Inu-yasha.   
  
"Inu-yasha?"She softly spoke, watching him kindly.  
  
He jumped, not knowing anyone else was around.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He grunted and turned his back to her.  
  
She sighed and walked over to him, "It's ok, grandpa said he can fix it." He still was silent, "You'll be ok, you know...even if the well's magic was destroyed, you'll still be ok. You could live with us." He didnt move, he just kept his back to her. "Well, I gotta go to school, stay here till I get back."  
  
"Your leaving?" He finely acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Yea, I have to go to school, I'll be back soon though. Just stay in the house till I get back."She turned to leave but he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Why can't I come?"  
  
"Because it's school, school means bunches of kids, kids means you can't come. You'd stand out with your ears and hair and claws, I wish you could come...but you can't."She explained.  
  
"You wish I could come?"He repeated, eyeing her.  
  
"Uh..*blush*..well yea, it'd be funner with you coming."She walked over to the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh..."He made his way to the house.  
  
"Well, bye Inu-yasha. And remember to stay inside the house!"She disappeared down the sidewalk.  
  
"Feh! Whatever..."He stepped inside the house. So what am I supposed to do all day?  
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?!?!"Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri ran to her.  
  
"Hey girls!"Kagome smiled, though she kinda wanted to be alone.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Eri asked, studing her face with obvious concern.  
  
"Uh...yea! Much better."She smiled, feeling a little guilty about this whole lying thing.  
  
"Your a strong girl Kagome."Ayumi encouarged.  
  
"Uh...thanks."I dont even wanna know what I had this time.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Better get to class."Ayumi mumbled, hating to have to cut thier conversation short.   
  
Kagome sat in the second-to-last row in homeroom, Hojo sat right next to her...great.  
  
He beamed as he saw her, "Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Hojo."She tried to sound happy.  
  
"How are you doing?" He scooted his desk closer.  
  
"I'm doing ok, how are you?" She answered.  
  
"I'm doing great! Now that your here."He smiled.  
  
She blushed, "That's sweet Hojo." If only Inu-yasha said things like that.  
  
"So...are you doing anything tonight?"He asked, feeling secure that his answer would be yes, now that she said he was sweet.  
  
I should've known he wanted a date, "Yea, you?"  
  
He didn't seem to hear her say yes cause he asked her, "How 'bout we see a movie, around seven?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hojo, i'm busy tonight."She began to feel sorry for the poor boy.  
  
"Oh...ok. How 'bout tomorrow?"He was determined.  
  
"Nope, busy then too."She faced forward, when does the bell ring?  
  
"How 'bout..."But he was cut off.  
  
"I'm pretty busy all week, stuff around the house, you know." The bell rang and she rushed out.  
  
  
  
Chap 4 coming soon!!! 


	4. Inuyasha, this is Hojo

Hey,  
  
Thanks for the reviews, it's a real encouragement to keep writing. Well, here's chap 4, hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
"Keep digging Inu-yasha, your doing great. Uh, you missed a spot."Grandpa sat on a lawnchair next to the ruined well, soaking up the sun and studying tetsusaiga.  
  
"Ugh! Why do I have to be the one digging old man? I don't see you helping at all!."Inu-yasha yelled, dirt caked under his claws and bedded in his hair (which was covered with a hat to hid his ears).  
  
"Because I'm too old, Inu-yasha. And I am helping! I'm telling you which way to dig, and if you missed spots! You know, I've been thinking, I'd like to go back with you and Kagome to the past. I find everything about it absolutely fascinating!"Grandpa informed him cheerfully.  
  
"What!! No, I think you'd better stay here old man...you'd drive me crazy." Inu-yasha contiued digging through the dirt. He dug a few more minutes before he felt a hole. Is it? " Hey geezer, I found the hole! The well hole! Finally."  
  
Grandpa stood up and peered down damp the hole Inu-yasha discovered, "Very good Inu-yasha. You can take a break if you want."  
  
"Feh! I don't need breaks! I'm a demon, I have no need for 'um." He shot his nose in the air definantly.  
  
"A demon? I thought you were a hanyou?"Grandpa scratched his head.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyebrow twitched, if he wasn't Kagomes grandpa I beat the crap outta him!  
  
Kagome turned the corner and into the front yard.  
  
Grandpa smiled at the sight of his granddaughter, "Hello Kagome, good day at school?"  
  
"Hey grandpa! Yea, it was ok." Her eyes fell on Inu-yasha, who was covered in mudd.  
  
"What happened to you?" She giggled the sight of him all dirty like that, he was a cutie.  
  
"Your grandpa is what happened! He made me dig till I found the well hole." He tried to wipe mudd off his shirt unsecessfully, it only smeared it more.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything, a voice from behind her called her name.  
  
"Kagome!" She spun around to see Hojo walking over to her.  
  
Inu-yasha stepped infront of her protectively, "Who's this clown?"  
  
"Inu-yasha! Be nice, this is a friend from school...mabey you should go inside." She was wishing hard that Hojo would get distracted and walk off...no such luck.   
  
"Hey Kagome! I forgot you lived around here!" Yea right. Hojo advanced to her smiling.  
  
"Hi Hojo, what brings you here?" She quickly stood inbetween him and Inu-yasha, who was growling loudly.  
  
"I was just on a walk...(see's Inu-yasha) who's your friend?" Hojo felt a bit nervous at the sight of this tall, built, growling guy behind Kagome.  
  
"This is Inu-yasha, he's staying with me and my family for the week." She prayed that he wouldn't ask why.  
  
"Oh, hi."He extended his hand to Inu-yasha who put his hand on tetsusaiga.  
  
Hojo gulped, "Nice sword there."  
  
"Yea, I know punk."Inu-yasha dared him to reply.  
  
"Uh...so Kagome, you going to Yuki's party this Friday?" Hojo asked, focusing his attention on her.  
  
"I don.."She was cut off.  
  
"What's it to you?" Inu-yasha demanded, feeling very jealous of this guy's knowledge of Kagome's social life.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if she'd go with me (looked at Kagome) If your not doing anything." He tried to step infront of Inu-yasha.  
  
"No she wont go with you!!!" Inu-yasha yelled, getting in a surprised Hojo's face.  
  
"You don't know that!" Hojo fired back, "Will you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome squeezed inbetween them, "Calm down you two."  
  
"Will you go with me?" Hojo repeated.  
  
"Yea, will you go with HIM?" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Uh.."She felt very uncomfortable, why is Inu-yasha so upset? He doesnt like me, so whats his problem? "Uh...I'm kinda busy this week Hojo, mabey some other time."  
  
Hojo looked away with obvious disapointment, "Oh..."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled with victory, "Get lost punk, she said no."  
  
"Inu-yasha! (had to resist saying sit)" Kagome barked.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome brushed her hair softly while gazing at her reflection, well, today was interesting. A light knock came from outside her door. "It's open!" She put her brush down and sat up. Inu-yasha poked his head in, "Hey Kagome." He closed the door and stood next to her.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha." She stood up.  
  
"Listen, Thanks for being so nice and crap. I mean, giving me a place to sleep and all, when I know I dont deserve it..."He sighed and sat on her bed.  
  
She blinked in surprise, this guy just keeps on surprising me. "No problem Inu-yasha. I like having you around." He smiled kindly at him  
  
He looked at her, "Hey Kagome, who was that sleaze bag who came over earlier?"  
  
"Who? Hojo?" She was alil taken back by him calling Hojo a sleaze bag.  
  
"Yea, him. What did he want?" Inu-yasha's voice tightened up when he said 'him' with jealousy.  
  
"Uh...I think he wanted to go to Yoki's party with me, he was asking me out...again." She sighed at Hojo's determination.  
  
"Go out?" Inu-yasha repeated.  
  
"Yea, like boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted me to be his date." She explained.  
  
"Oh.."He cursed under his breath then said, "What did you say?"  
  
"No, I was busy."  
  
"You'd skip the party to be with me?" He gazed at her.  
  
"Uh...(blush) It's no biggie. It's justa party, there'll be plenty more."   
  
He looked at her a couple more seconds then yawned, "I------I still have to work on that well tomorrow." He felt himself beginning to dose off.  
  
"I'll stay home tomorrow and help."She yawned too, "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna hit the pillow."  
  
"Hit the pillow?" He cocked his head in confussion.  
  
She giggled at his expression, "It's just a saying, it means I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Oh, well then I'm gonna hit the pillow too." He stood up and stumbled to her door, "Goodnight Kagome."  
  
"Night Inu..."she was asleep.  
  
How can she fall asleep so quickly? Man...she's beautiful. He quietly closed her door and went to the couch.  
  
Hey, stay tuned cuz chap 5 is coming your way soon! 


	5. Inuyasha's thoughts

Hey,  
  
Thanks for the reviews, it makes it fun to write more. I hope you like this chap.  
  
Disclaimer-once agin, I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
Sango marched to the well, "I've had it Miroku! I want them to return!" She glared down the well, hopeing her intense stare would somehow bring them back.  
  
Miroku sighed and followed close behind her, "I know Sango, I want them to return too, but we can't do anything about it." He eyed her, "Wait a minute, why do you want them to come back so fast when you have me and Shippo (who was playing with Kirara)?"  
  
"'Cuz Kagome is like a sister to me and I feel like she's in trouble. I have nothing against you or Shippo, I enjoy you both...when your not a perv." She finally dropped her glare.  
  
"So you like being around me?" Miroku asked, no, more pleaded with hope.  
  
"Yea...I do." She looked up to see him watching her closely.  
  
"You already know how I feel." He stepped toward her shyly (for the first time...he felt shy around a girl)  
  
She blushed, "How 'bout you remind me?"  
  
He brushed a strand of hair out of her surprised face, "I feel...( his face was now inches from her trembling lips)...I feel..." Her eye's widened and she slapped him hard.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you to keep your hands off my butt!!!"   
  
~~~  
  
Kagome rolled out of bed, got a quick shower and put on jeans and a old shirt, and ran outside to meet Inu-yasha and grandpa.   
  
Inu-yasha rolled his eyes when he saw her hurrying over, "'Bout time you decided to show!"  
  
"Sorry, my alarm clock never went off." She mumbled, still sleepy.  
  
"Today we're gonna try and dig all the debris out of the well, then we'll start looking for the stones that got knocked outta place." Grandpa instructed.  
  
"Why do we need to find old stones? It's a waste of time, let's just clear out the well." Inu-yasha jumped down into the well, disappearing into darkness.  
  
"'Cuz Inu-yasha, every stone contains magic, if we don't replace EVERY stone, then you can kiss the past goodbye." Grandpa bent down to get a better look down the well, it was useless, the well was to deep and dark.  
  
Inu-yasha was quiet for a few seconds before mumbling somthing and flying back up to the surface.  
  
Kagome sensed his fear, even though he'd rather die then admitt that he was scared, she knew he was. "Inu-yasha...are you ok?"  
  
"I'M FINE!!!" He kicked a pebble and glanced at the well. Poor guy...  
  
Grandpa walked inside, "Get started children."  
  
"What!! What about you old man?!?! Why arent you helping us?!?!" Inu-yasha yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Hello? I am 80 something I need a nap once in awhile." He closed the door.  
  
"You just woke up!!!" Inu-yasha protested, but he was already inside, "Stupid old geezer!"  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome shot him a angry glance before getting down on her hands and knees and crawling around like a dog.  
  
After a few seconds of watching her do this Inu-yasha snapped, "What are you doing?"  
  
Her eyebrow twitched slightly and she peered up at him,. "Why Inu-yasha, I was just smelling the pretty grass...WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?!? I'm looking for stones that crumbled off the well!!"  
  
He was a little taken back by her outburst but recovered quickly, "You don't need to bite my head off!!! Man, I was just asking!!!"  
  
She continued crawling around, spreading all the dirt outand picking stones that matched the well. He leaped down the well and began throwing huge dirt balls out from were he was clearing the bottom of the muddy well out. They remained silent, each thinking what a jerk/wench the other one was. He's sucha jerk! All I've been is nice to him and he always finds someway to offend me!!!  
  
What a wench!!! What was I supposed to think seeing her crawl around like that?!?! How was I supposed to know?!?! He cursed under his breath while thinking about her.   
  
A hour slowly went by, and they both were still ignoring eachother, but they couldn't ignore the sun. Dang it's hot, Kagome wiped dirty sweat off her forehead. I'm getting a drink. Inu-yasha heard her get up, "Where you going wench?"  
  
"I'm getting a drink." She opened the door, a rush of icy air kissed her face. Whoever created air-conditioning was a genious, "You want drink?"  
  
"Feh!" She heard echo from the well.  
  
She sighed and stalked to the kitchen. Why does he have to be like this?  
  
Why do I have to be like this? He leaned against the well's side. Why can't I just...I dunno..act diffrent? I bet if I was nicer Kikyou would want me...no she probably wouldn't, I killed her, she only wants me to go to hell with her.Death would be better then sitting here fixing this stupid well with the chance that i'll never get home, AND to top it all off, Kagome's mad at me. Kagome...how do I really feel about her? I'm so confused...there's so many feelings. I can't say I love her...that's sucha strong word...love. Do I love Kikyou? Yea, I do...but Kagome?(thinks about her face, her voice, her smell, her stare...) I dunno, do I? I few weeks ago I would've said no right off the bat, but lately, now that I'm just surrounded by her, it only her that I want.... He leaped out of the well and walked inside. He heard her in the kitchen pouring water into a cup. He peered in at her quietly, she's so beautiful. He slowly walked in.  
  
"So you decided to join me?" She opened the oak cabinet next to her and handed him a cup, theirhands brushing eachother as he took the cup.   
  
"Thanks." He mumbled, pouring water into the small cup.  
  
"No prob."She put her cup in the sink and sat down, "Man, it's hot out there, and it's september!"  
  
"Yea, it is hot."He chugged the water down and placed his cup in the sink.  
  
She studied his clothes, they were filthy and sweaty."Hey Inu-yasha, how 'bout we get you some clothes today...you stand out with those clothes and the last thing we need is attention."  
  
He shrugged, "I don't care."  
  
~~~  
  
The mall was huge!! People were everywhere!! The 'mall' as Kagome said, was the weirdest thing he ever saw. Magic stairs moved up and down all by themselves! He liked riding them up, though he didn't tell Kagome that.  
  
Thankgoodness my friends are still in school! I never would've got out if they were here! As she was thinking that Inu-yasha's favorite person ran up to her, "Kagome!!"  
  
She turned to see Hojo racing to her, Oh great!  
  
Inu-yasha growled and stepped infront of her.  
  
"Hi Hojo, what are you doing here?" She looked around, any close fire exits?  
  
"I was sick today and mom had to go out,so I was forced to come, but it looks like fate had a plan for me."He grinned his famous 'let's go out' grin. His eyes traveled to Inu-yasha and a slight prick of jealousy creeped into his voice, "What's he doing here?"  
  
"None of your business punk."Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Are you two on a date?" Hojo studdered.  
  
"N..."Kagome was cut off.  
  
"Yes! Now get lost!"Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief, a loss of words.  
  
"Oh...well...ok then."Hojo stalked off, brokenhearted  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Kagome thought mabey she misheard him or somthing.  
  
"I said we were on a date..."He glanced at her blushing face, "I JUST SAID IT SO HE'D BACK OFF!!"   
  
"Oh...ok." She was still smiling, she was fighting her smile with all her might, but it wasn't going away. 


	6. What just happened!

Hey,  
  
Hope you like this chappie. Lya  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome carefully placed another grey stone in the pile, near the well. I must've collected 50 by now!! I think I got 'um all. She glanced at Inu-yasha, who was also looking around for the rest of the annoying stones. We can't miss any, grandpa said. I'm pretty sure we got them all. She gave her surroundings one last check and stood up, "I think we got 'um all Inu-yasha."  
  
He grunted and stood up, "Yea, we did." He walked over to the stone pile, "What do we do now?"  
  
She didn't know, "Let's tell grandpa we're done." She headed inside and came out with grandpa leading her to the pile.  
  
"Very good children, next we'll need cement to hold the pieces together. Kagome, why don't you run down to the store and get some. Inu-yasha, fetch me a glass of lemonade" He instructed.  
  
"WHAT! I'm not your servent you stupid, old geezer! Get it yourself!"Inu-yasha shouted  
  
"Ok." She grabbed her bookbag and started off to the store. Inu-yasha tried to follow her, but grandpa motioned him not to move.  
  
"Don't Inu-yasha, you'd attract too much attention." Grandpa unfolded his lawn chair and sat down, "We don't need attention right now."  
  
"No I won't! I'm wearing 'future' clothes right now, and a hat, old man." He wore a black shirt with a bulldog on it that said 'Don't mess..I bite.' and black baggy pants with a black bandana to cover his ears.He turned his back to him "I'm fine old geezer! No one will be able..." He heard a low growl from behind, he spun around to see grandpa snoring in his lawn chair. "Why you!!!" He almost hit him, when he remember that this was Kagome's grandpa, and she'd prolly get mad if Inu-yasha beat him up. He made fists and stormed off in Kagome's direction.  
  
Let's see...the store's right behind this corner. Kagome almost turned the corner when she bumped into Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki.  
  
"Kagome!" They all smiled.  
  
"Hey girls!" She smiled back.  
  
"Why weren't you in school today?" Eri questioned, studying her face for any sign of sickness.  
  
"Family thing." Kagome quickly answered, leading the group towards the store.  
  
"Are you coming too school tomorrow?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Mabey, prolly not." Tomorrow was thursday, it's almost been a week!   
  
"Oh, is everything ok?" Eri gave her friend a nervous look.  
  
"Yea, I'm good." She assured Eri with a smile.  
  
They stepped inside the tiny store. It was a cross between a hardware store, and a grocery store.  
  
Inu-yasha could sense Kagome was close. He trotted up to the little store that her scent was strongest at.  
  
"So Kagome, I heard that you had a date at the mall yesterday! Who??" Ayumi begged.  
  
"Yea didn't Hojo see you with this 'mystery guy'?" Yuki followed Kagome to the counter.  
  
"Who is it Kagome?!?!" Eri giggled.  
  
A cashier appeared behind the small, tan counter. "May I help you?"  
  
"2 buckets of cement please."Kagome answered. She sighed and turned to her friends, "Look, me and this guy arent going out or anything. I'm not sure if he even likes me, so to answer your question..."Before she could finish, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Inu-yasha standing there. The black clothes made him look really hott.  
  
"Hey" He grunted.  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki's jaws dropped. "Wh-who's this?" Yuki studdered.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe he was here. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured I'd help you." He scanned the store.  
  
"Thanks Inu-yasha, that's nice of you." She smiled.  
  
"Is this him??" Ayumi mouthed at Kagome.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"He's hott Kagome, but isn't he the insanely jealous nutbar?" She mouthed again.  
  
Kagome blushed, "He isn't a nutbar! He's sweet when he's not a jerk." She mouthed back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked, after watching Kagome and this girl, who was wearing the same ofit as Kagome normally wears, mouth back and forth.  
  
"Nothing"Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Here's your cement ma'am." The cashier handed Kagome the two heavy buckets of cement. She nearly collasped under the weight, but Inu-yasha took them.  
  
"Uh *pant* Thanks." She handed him the money. "Look girls, I gotta go..."  
  
"Wait, are you coming too my party tomorrow?" Yuki asked quickly.  
  
"Uh...(glanced at Inu-yasha) no, sorry Yuki."Kagome turned, but was stopped again.  
  
"You can bring your friend." Yuki added, hopeful of her saying 'ok'.  
  
"I donno...we'll see." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, who whipped his eyes from her...had he been staring at her? They walked out and began walking home.  
  
"Who were those people?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"My friends from this time, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki." She noticed how the wieght of the cement bearly affected Inu-yasha.  
  
"Oh, was Yuku talking about that party that sleaze bag asked you too?" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Yea, I'm not going though." She looked up at the sky, today was beautiful.  
  
"Why?" He tried to sound like he didn't care, but inside he was doing backflips that she said she wasn't going.  
  
"'Cuz I have too much to do here, besides, I like spending time with you..."She froze. Did I just say that?!?! OUTLOUD!!!  
  
He glanced her astonishedly, "Y-you do??"   
  
No backing out now, "Yea, I do."  
  
He felt so at peace in his heart, and so happy, that he could've spent the rest of his life walking with her down that empty sidewalk. "I like spending time with you too." Wait! What am I saying?? What about Kikyou? I can't forget her...I owe her my life, my love. But I can't deny Kagome anymore! I have real feelings for Kagome, feelings I want too tell her about...but I can't. If I have a relationship with Kagome, then I would be hurting Kikyou again! A voice inside his head rung out, Does she even have real feelings? Or just a hate against me, and a lust to drag me into hell? I feel like deep, deep down she still loves me, but she made her choice to take me too hell if she could. Do I really love her? No, I don't love that corpse that stalks the trails of the Fedral Era. I loved the old Kikyou, the real Kikyou...not that shell, that's not the woman I fell inlove with. The real Kikyou would've wanted me to be happy, too be able to love again, she never would've wanted me to be so alone...  
  
~~~  
  
Sango scrubbed her boomerang with a wet cloth slowly. What's taking them so long? Are they hurt? Did they makeup? Are they alive? Why arent they here?  
  
"Sango, Kagome's been gone way too long!" Shippo cried.  
  
"I know Shippo, I'm nervous too." She glanced up at Miroku, who was frozen, studying the woods around them.  
  
"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango sat up.  
  
He put his fingure to his lips and stared out into the woods, "We're being watched." He whispered.  
  
She slowly stood up and walked over to him, "By who?"  
  
"I dunno.." He watched the woods closer, "Who's out there?!" He shouted.  
  
A evil, familar laugh echoed out of the woods, "Miss me?"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu-yasha wasn't aloud to use the cement, He was given some earlier to smear on a rock and place on the well, but he had tripped and got it stuck on Grandpa. He was still snickering about it. The old man had it coming.  
  
"Stop laughing hanyou! That wasn't funny!" Grandpa had a new shirt on.  
  
Inu-yasha stopped laughing, "Don't call me that."  
  
"What? A hanyou? What's wrong with that?" Grandpa asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Do you want a rock stuck to your head this time old man?" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"I just don't see why you hate being a hanyou so much, it's a part of who you are, there's nothing wrong with it." Grandpa pressed.  
  
"Shut up! I don't wanna talk about this!"Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
"But I just don't understand wh..."He was cut off.  
  
"So grandpa, how much more do we need to do intill it's fixed?" She smeared cement on a stone and carefully placed it on the well wall, trying to restore it's original form.  
  
"Uh..let's see, when we finished cementing it we should be done." Grandpa grinned. Inu-yasha's leaving!!  
  
"That's it? Then we're done!" Inu-yasha repeated excitedly.  
  
"Yup, that should be it."  
  
6 hours later  
  
Inu-yasha had gotten to do cement again by the first hour, he couldn't stand to sit there and watch Kagome do all the work. The well was finally complete! It looked just like the way it had looked before it broke. Inu-yasha grinned at thier work, "Finally."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled and took Kagome's soft hand, "Ready to go Kagome?"  
  
She blushed, "Yea, let's go."  
  
They leaped in together and....crashed at the bottom!  
  
Kagome was laying on Inu-yasha, who was stunned.  
  
"What happened??"Kagome studdered.  
  
"What the heck!"He flew to the surface of the well, "We're still in your time! The well didn't take us back!!"   
  
New chapter coming soon! 


	7. The missing piece of the puzzle!

Hey,  
  
Thanks so much for the reveiws! It makes it alot funner to write! I hope you all enjoy this chappie!  
  
Disclaimer-for the 7th time, I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome laid at the bottom of the dark well's throat in shock. What just happened?? Why didn't it work!!! She felt helpless tears arise in her chocolate colored eyes, we can't get back. I'll never see Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo again!! I'll never find the Shikon Shards and restore the jewel!!! I'll never...I'll never give up! "Inu-yasha, are you sure?!?!"  
  
He had disappeared somewhere above the well's surface. "Inu-yasha??" She climbed up the rusty latter and crawled out the top. "Inu-yasha? Where are you?!" She looked around, he was gone. The tears were now spilling down her face. "Inu-yasha! Please come out! I need you!" She collapsed on the ground, crying violently. We must get back!! This can't be real!!! "Inu-yasha where are you!!"   
  
Inu-yasha was running as fast as he could through the woods in Kagome's backyard, No! This couldn't have happened!! Why?? Why didn't it work??? He felt branches scrap his arms and legs as he ran blindly. What did we do wrong??? Finally he stopped running and leaned against a tree, warm tears, begging to be let free, filled up his broken eyes. No! I won't cry! I have too be strong for Kagome. That's when it hit him, he had ran from her. When he jumped out of the well and saw he wasn't home, he became over welmed with dispair and ran, ran from everything...even her. He didn't want her to see him so shattered and sad, he didn't want her to see him cry. His arms were screaming for her touch, his nose begging for her smell, his eyes craving for her face...I need her so much right now!! He dropped to the ground, his hair hiding his broken face. I'm never going home...I'm stuck here...forever. His nose picked up on a familar scent, a beautiful, relaxing scent, that was mixed with salty tears.  
  
Kagome ran through the woods feverishly, "Inu-yasha! Where are you?" Please Inu-yasha, please be alright! He flew to her side, his silvery hair hiding his eyes. She embraced him tightly, "Oh Inu-yasha! I'm so sorry!" She held him for a few more seconds before she relized what she was doing. She blushed wildly and stepped back, "Sorry."  
  
He stood there with a surprised expression on his face,but then he sensed her tears that had stained her face and wrapped his strong arms around her, "It's ok." She didn't know what to do at first, she just surrendered herself to his arms, embracing him...he was protecting her, he was protecting her from her sadness, even though he was way more upset then her, she was more imporant to him then himself. They stood there, in the woods, wrapped in eachothers arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango leaped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Awww, you moved, oh well, just have to get you this time." Kagura said calmly, dancing her fan infront of her.  
  
Sango whiped out her boomerange, "Boomerange bone!!" She threw the weapon at Kagura. Kagura jumped out of it's path gracefully.  
  
"Stupid girl, why do you even try?" Kagura looked at the unconscious monk lying on the ground, "Is it because I hurt your boyfriend?" She wasn't asking..she was taunting.  
  
Sango caught her boomerange and stared at Miroku, who was laying on the ground, near death. It was her fault he was hurt. He jumped infront of her when Kagura attacked her, the attack probably would've killed her. She glared at Kagura dangerously, "You'll pay!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome walked home, both kinda in a trance. How are we gonna get back?? What happened?? Grandpa said there was a chance that the magic could be destroyed from that storm...or mabey, mabey we forgot a stone! Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha, "Inu-yasha! Mabey we forgot a stone, mabey that's the reason we didn't get sent back!"  
  
He looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember? Grandpa said that if we missed just one stone we couldn't get back! If we find the stone we can get back!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Inu-yasha felt excitment and hope rise up, could it be? Mabey the magic isn't destoryed! Mabey we just forgot a stone! He bent down and Kagome got on his back as he charged home. We've gotta find it!  
  
Once they were home they noticed how dark it had gotten, way too dark to find stones. Inu-yasha attempted to find it, but it was useless, it was too dark. They stumbled inside.   
  
"Kagome! I thought you two had gone through the well already"Grandpa put down his newspaper.  
  
"We tried but it didnt work, I think we missed a stone."Kagome explained.  
  
"I hope thats the case." He turned the page, I couldn't handle the rest of my life with Inu-yasha!  
  
Kagome made some tea for herself and some ramen for Inu-yasha, she knew this would comfort him alittle. He thankfully took the ramen and inhaled it, while she sipped her tea quietly.  
  
"Inu-yasha, thanks."She whispered.  
  
He looked up from his bowl, "For what?"  
  
"For holding me when I was falling apart." She touched his hand.  
  
Next chappie coming soon!! 


	8. May I have this dance?

Hey,  
  
wow, 47 reviews, thank's guys! This is a real encouragment to keep going  
  
Disclaimer-You all already know this, but I don't own Inu-yasha.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep more then a couple hours at a time. So many thoughts clouding her head. The well, homework (nightmare), the missing stone, and her biggest thought...Inu-yasha. What was going on with him lately? That day he had hugged me, and I've caught him more then once stareing at me, and his jealousy! Let's not even get into that! Does he have feelings for me? I always suspected, but now it was almost confirmed! But I might have it all wrong! He might not even care about me, I might just be 'that girl' who looks like Kikyou. Oh Inu-yasha, please don't think that...   
  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha was in a deep nightmare-He was running through the woods trying to find Kagome. He had fixed the well and was trying to find her so they could go back together, it was really dark in the woods. He caught her scent and tried to run to her when he heard laughing, her laughing. She was sitting on the well giggling in Hojo's arms as he fed her grapes. She saw him and giggled out, "Sorry Inu-yasha, but Hojo-mojo *eats grape* is the guy for me, I mean, he's a human, and hes sooo funny, and SO cute!!!"  
  
Inu-yasha flew off the couch screaming, "KILL!!!!!"  
  
Sota ran out of his room after being woke up by someone screaming 'kill' and raced into the livingroom, with a bat in his small hands, "What's wrong Inu-yasha?!?! What happened??"  
  
Inu-yasha realized he was sweating all over a quickly wiped it off, "Nothing."  
  
"I just heard you screaming kill, I know something happened." Sota scanned the room for any danger.  
  
"Nothing happened, I just had a bad dream." Inu-yasha laid on his back, staring at the shadowy ceiling.  
  
"What happened in the dream?" Sota sat on the floor next to Inu-yasha.  
  
Will this kid ever go away? "Nothing!! It was just...a bad dream, now go to bed."  
  
Sota sighed and stood up, "Fine, but if there's any danger call me! Ok?"   
  
Inu-yasha snorted and turned over.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha had been digging, looking around, smelling (Inu-yasha), and searching for that last dang rock!! It was noon and they still hadn't found it!! Inu-yasha growled as once again, he dug a hole only to find it stone less. Kagome wiped sweat off her forehead as she continued crawling around in the grass looking for the stone.   
  
"Hey Kagome!" A voice cried.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hi Syshi!" She smiled at Hojo's little brother. He was a sweet kid.  
  
"What ya doing?" He walked up to her.  
  
"Looking for something." She turned her attention back to her search.  
  
"Can I help?" He offered.  
  
"No, I think me and Inu-yasha got it covered, thanks anyway though." She continued looking around, deep in concentration.  
  
"Inu-yasha? The jerk from the mall that stole you from my brother?" He whipped his head around in search of him.  
  
"I was never your brothers, so he never stole me, and Inu-yasha isn't a jerk! Well, he's not always a jerk." She sat up.  
  
Inu-yasha stalked over to them, "Did you just call me a jerk, shrimp?"  
  
The little boy gulped, "Uhhhh..."  
  
"That's what I thought, now get lost!" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Syshi don't listen to..."She was cut off when Syshi spun on his heels and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango was thrown into a tree after Kagura's last attack. She weakly stood up, she wasn't gonna loose to her! This woman hurt Miroku!!!  
  
Kagura's eyes watched her in boredom, "When does Inu-yasha get here? Then I can have a fight worth my energy." She smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'll just get you outta the way and use your body as trap...make you my zombie."   
  
Sango threw her a look of disgust, "I'd rather be eatten alive then to serve you!!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome stood up and glared at Inu-yasha, "He's justa kid! You could've been nicer!!"  
  
He snorted, "I don't trust him, he stinks of Hojo."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and began digging around for the stone.  
  
"Kagome!" She heard  
  
She didn't even look up, "What Inu-yasha!"  
  
"Uhh.." She glanced up to see Hojo, "Hi."  
  
She blinked, "Sorry Hojo."  
  
He held back jealousy from hearing Inu-yasha's name, and in a leveled tone asked, "Kagome, are you coming to the party tonight?"  
  
Again!! He's asking me AGAIN!!! This guy had to of set a record here!! "No." She stated plainly. Inu-yasha almost sprinted too Kagome after Hojo's arrival, what was this punk doing here??   
  
"Oh...ok." Before he walked off he noticed she was on the ground, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing punk!"Inu-yasha glared at him while stepping protectively infront of Kagome.  
  
"I didn't ask you, I asked Kagome." Hojo responded calmly, fighting the urge to run away, this guy is crazy!  
  
"I don't care who you were asking sleaze bag! I said she was doing nothing! Now beat it!" Inu-yasha's hand fell on tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome shot up, "Knock it off you two!! I'm looking for something Hojo."  
  
"Oh, do you need any help?" He ignored Inu-yasha's loud, dangerous growling.  
  
"No, I'm fine. You better go." She glanced at Inu-yasha. Hojo might not be my favorite person, but I'm not gonna let him get killed.  
  
"Ok." He almost left when he turned around suddenly, "Oh yea! Kagome, Syshi found somthing of yours while he was here, I think he might've stole it. It's a big, gray rock, I donno if it's anything important but..."He was lifted off the ground by two, strong hands, gripping his shirt.  
  
Inu-yasha's face was dark red and his hands held Hojo a foot off the ground, "YOU STOLE THE STONE!!!!!!"  
  
Hojo looked like he was gonna pee his pants,he just hung there, pale, shaking his head, "N-no! I-I-I didn't!!!"  
  
Kagome shrieked and grabbed Inu-yasha's arm, trying to pull Hojo down, "Inu-yasha!! Let him down now!!! Or I'll say the word!!! SSSSIIII..."  
  
Inu-yasha dropped him carelessly, "Do you like this guy or somthing??"  
  
Kagome helped Hojo up, "Look Hojo, could you please get the rock back?"  
  
He looked as pale as a ghost, "Y-yea, I can. I can't get it right now though 'cuz of the party."He glanced at Inu-yasha nervously, "But I can meet you at the party and give it to you then?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine, at the party then."  
  
Hojo quickly walked off.  
  
Kagome turned to Inu-yasha, "Inu-yasha!! What were you doing??"  
  
"You like him don't you? You like that scurve ball!! I knew it! I thought you were better then that" Inu-yasha wouldn't look at her.  
  
"SIT!!!!!" She screamed, he slammed face first into the dirt.  
  
"Owwww!! Stupid wench!!!" He rubbed his brused chin tenderly.  
  
"I don't like him ok?!?! Why is it that EVERY guy that comes near me that likes me you BEAT UP!!!! What's your PROBLEM????" She yelled, storming inside.  
  
"My problem?!?!" He charged in after her, "Your sitting there trying to protect him, 'inu-yasha let my poor, weak, stupid, ugly hojo-mojo down!!'"He mimicked poorly.  
  
"What!!! Where did you get that??? I never said any of that!! I don't like him!! Got it?" She was inches from his angry face.  
  
"You said you were going to the party with him!!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"No I didn't!! I said I meet him at the party and get the stone!! I never said I was going with him."   
  
"But you were thinking it!!!"Inu-yasha protested.  
  
"I was not!!! UGH!!!" She stomped into her room, "If you going too the party then get changed jerk!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu-yasha was considering not going too the party, but then he remembered Hojo was going to be there and got changed. He wore the only other thing he got from the mall-a navy blue shirt that stated 'Who you looking at?' and dark blue pants with a black belt.   
  
Kagome walked out of her room and into the livingroom, she wore a black shirt with a big star in the center and tight blue jeans, "Ready to go?"  
  
Inu-yasha wasn't going to say it, but she looked really pretty, "Yea."  
  
They stepped outside and walked down the sidewalk, "Her house isn't far from mine."She informed him as they walked.  
  
Tell her!! A voice shouted in his head, Tell her that you care about her...tell her that you love her!!! Inu-yasha glanced at her, she walked beside him calmly. Her hair played with the wind every time it blew, her hands swayed lighty next to her. No...not yet, I can't tell her yet...  
  
They arrived at Yuki's house, it was HUGE!! It was white with red shutters and a big, red door. Kagome knocked and strolled in, Inu-yasha followed.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Yuki ran over to her, "I didn't think you'd make it!!" She looked at Inu-yasha then back at Kagome and giggled, "So you must be the mystery man Kagome's been talking about."  
  
Kagome grew bright red, "Uhh...this is Inu-yasha, Inu-yasha this is Yuki."  
  
"Hey."He grunted, studying her house.  
  
"Do want some punch or somthing?" Yuki shouted (music was turned up to full blast)  
  
"No, we're good."Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT???" Yuki yelled  
  
"NO WE'RE GOOD!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"OH! I SEE AYUMI, LET'S GO SAY HI!!" Yuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a crowd. Kagome hand latched onto Inu-yasha's hand as they pushed through the crowds to get to Ayumi.   
  
"Hey girls!!" Ayumi greeted smiling.  
  
"Hey."They both said grinning back.  
  
"Is Eri here yet?"Ayumi looked around.  
  
"No, not yet."Yuki answered.  
  
Ayumi grinned, "Kagome, who's that?" Kagome realized she was still holding Inu-yasha's hand and let go, "Inu-yasha. Look girls, I gotta find Hojo." She almost got away when they both asked, "Why?"  
  
"Long story." She and Inu-yasha disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Inu-yasha began to growl, "I smell him."  
  
Kagome looked around, were is he? Her brown eye's scanned the groups of teens, I don't see him...  
  
Inu-yasha stalked off towards the food, and there Hojo was. "Hey punk, where's the rock?"  
  
Hojo gulped and looked at Kagome, "I'll give it to you, in return, I get to dance one dance with Kagome."  
  
"WHAT!!!! HOW 'BOUT I..."He was cut off.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Just give us the stone, got it?" Kagome looked at him seriously.  
  
"Ok." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dancing floor.  
  
Inu-yasha stood there, gaping. Did she just? Are they? She said she didn't like him though!! He looked at them, thier bodies swaying to the slow song, HIS arms around Kagome's waist, her hands around his neck...why? Kagome why?  
  
Kagome hated this! She hated dancing with Hojo to get a stone! She wanted to dance with Inu-yasha!! But Hojo asked and if she didn't get Hojo outta there then Inu-yasha would've beaten him to a pulp, which she wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want attention drawn to Inu-yasha. She swayed in the music, staring at Inu-yasha, who was staring back in disbelief.  
  
No! I can't loose her! I...I...I love her!! I really love her!! I love her smile, her voice, her touch, her laughter, her eyes, her movement, HER!! Inu-yasha heard the song end and walked quickly to Kagome, "Give us the stone!"  
  
Hojo took the stone out of his pocket and handed it to Inu-yasha, "Just like I said"  
  
Inu-yasha snorted and cut between them, "Kagome... will you *blush* dance with me?"  
  
She turned three shades of red and took his hand, "Yes" Hojo frowned and stormed off. At first they danced clumsily, Inu-yasha never danced before, but after a few minutes they danced normal. He breathed faster as he drew her close to him, feeling her body against his as they swayed to the music. She closed her eye's as he rested his chin on her shoulder. The music sang-  
  
Is this real?  
  
Am I really dancing in your arms?  
  
Am I dreaming?  
  
Or are you chasing away all harm?  
  
I didn't know  
  
That I could feel this way  
  
Who would've thought  
  
That I would really say-  
  
Baby,  
  
Oh ba---by  
  
I love you.  
  
"Kagome, I've been needing to tell you this for a long time. I-I love you." Inu-yasha whispered  
  
~~~  
  
Want more? Next chappie coming soon! 


	9. Going home and Kagome's life

Hey,  
  
Hahaha, that last chappie ending was evil, alright, I'll give you guys the rest, here it goes-  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt dizzy and really warm. Is this real??? Did he really just say...just say that he loved me?? A big smile spread across her blushing face.  
  
Inu-yasha continued, "It wasn't till yesterday that I realized I loved you...when we didn't get through the well and I ran...and then I smelled your sweet scent through the woods...looking for me, that's when I realized I loved you. I think I always have loved you, but it took me till then to figure it out." He paused, "I tricked myself into still loving Kikyou, like, I wanted to love her, to makeup for what happened too her, but I wasn't really inlove with her anymore. I do admitt, in the begining I was inlove with her, but then I got close to you...and..."He touched her soft cheek and whispered gently, "I fell inlove."  
  
Her eyes widen, this isn't fake! It's real! He just said he loves me!! She met his gaze and pulled him close to her, "Inu-yasha, I've always loved you."  
  
Now it was his turn for amazement, she's always loved me? He kissed her temple and they continued to sway in the music.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ughhhh!!!" Sango's boomerang slammed hard into Kagura's stomach. She laid motionless on the ground. Sango limped over too Miroku and fell next to him, tears welling up.  
  
"Miroku, please...don't leave me!!!" Sango held his head close to her chest.  
  
Kagura weakly stood up,"You'll pay!!!" She screamed, dancing her fan infront of her swiftly. Sango's broken eyes watched her attack, if Miroku dies...i'll die.  
  
~~~  
  
"How was the party sweety?" Mom called from the kitchen, hearing the front door open.  
  
"It was good mom!" Kagome answered. It was really good, she looked at Inu-yasha, who was watching her intensely. She grabbed his hand and walked outside, "Let's fix our well, Inu-yasha."  
  
He smiled and took out the cold stone from his pocket. She opened the cement bucket next to the well and smeared some on the rock in his hands, he gently placed it on the well, completing it. She was about to jump in when he took her hand, "Kagome, what do you consider me?"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look into his bright, amber eyes,"What do you mean?"  
  
He sat on the well's wall, "Do you consider me your friend? Or protecter? Or...boyfriend?"  
  
She brushed some loose strands of silver hair out of his handsome face, "I consider you all of them Inu-yasha."  
  
He pulled her into his arms...and then pressed his trembling lips against her soft, surprised lips. He kissed her softly, this was the woman he wanted as his mate for life.She closed her eyes, I wish this moment could last forever.  
  
They finally broke apart when they heard, "Uh...sis, you forgot your bookbag."Sota looked like he wanted to throwup as he handed her her bookbag.  
  
"SOTA!!!!" She snatched it out of his hands, "Go inside!!"  
  
He jumped alittle, surprised at her anger, and ran inside.  
  
Inu-yasha took her hand, "Let's go." They leaped in.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango's tears dripped off her chin and slid down Miroku's expressionless face, "Oh Miroku..."  
  
Kagura screamed, "Wind!!!" Powerful wind began to twist into a narrow tunnel and raced to Sango. She saw it from the corner of her eye and tried to pull Miroku out of the way, but he was too heavy,"Miroku...I'm sorry..."She hunched over him and prepared for the tornado. She gently kissed him and closed her eyes....so this is the end? This is how I die?  
  
"GO TETSUSAIGA!!!"Inu-yasha howled, spliting the tornado in two. Sango looked up, Inu-yasha? They're back!  
  
Kagome raced too her friend's side, "Sango what happened??"  
  
Sango's voice trembled as she spoke, "I-I was fighting Kagura, when she was about to attack me with a powerful attack...and..." She looked down and Miroku, "And he..." Kagome understood and hugged her friend kindly  
  
"Let's get Miroku outta here" Kagome felt his neck for a pause, there was one., "He's alive." Sango took a relaxed breath and together they pulled him on Kirara (who had been protecting Shippo).  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"Shippo pounced on Kagome, "I was begining to think you were never coming back!!!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "I could never stay away from you." She hugged him and put him on Kirara with Sango and Miroku. "Ok guys, go head"  
  
"Wait! What about you???"Shippo cried, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"I'll be fine Shippo." She backed up, "Go Kirara!" Kirara flew off toward Keade's hut.  
  
Inu-yasha sprinted to Kagura, "Die!!!" He lashed his sword at her, she quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"Inu-yasha, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." She had a dagerous gleam in her ruby eyes, "I've been waiting for this!" She whipped her fan to the right and a powerful wind blew on him. He stood firm, his hands over his eyes and dirt and the high speed wind licked his face.  
  
"Is that the best you can do hag?" Inu-yasha smiled, "I thought I was gonna have some fun." He was about to attack when he heard a scream.  
  
Kagura smiled, "This is fun, Inu-yasha." He turned to see Kagome spraled out on the ground, and stick sticking out of her stomach.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!"He raced to her side, "Kagome!!! Kagome please, say, say something!!!!" She gazed up at him.  
  
"Inu...Inu-yasha." Her eyes couldn't focus on his face.  
  
"Stay awake Kagome!! Don't close your eyes for any reason!!!!" Inu-yasha stood up, his bangs covering his face, "YOU WILL DIE!!!!!" He raced to Kagura. She was about to leap off when he met her in the air, Tetsusaiga drawn, and sliced her in two.  
  
He landed on the ground siliently, and scooped up Kagome in his strong arms, "You won't die!!! You hear me!!! You won't!!!!"  
  
He began running to Keade's hut, she will survive. She will survive. She will survive. He held her close.  
  
HAHAHA, want more? Gotta wait till next chappie 


	10. Home Sweet Home

Hey,  
  
Well, this is it, this is the last chapter *tear tear* I loved writing this story! I wanted to tell you guys that I have a new fanfic called-Daddy's little girl, check it out if you want. Well, God Bless and hope you like this chapter. And I wanted to give a shout out too psychochild88 and lilblazinchica, I'm always getting reviews from them and it's a real encouragement, thanks all of you for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
~~~  
  
He could hear her laboring breath, feel her shaking in his arms, see blood make rivers down her side, on his hand and drip off to the ground, smell her sweat. She was very pale and began to shut her tired eyes. "Don't close 'um!!!" Inu-yasha could see Keade's hut straight ahead, "We're almost there, stay with me!!!" He flew up the steps and rushed inside, "Help!!" He looked at Keade, fear tinted his eyes.  
  
Keade, stunned, couldn't move for a second, then jumped up and pointed to a place for him to lie Kagome. He gently put her down, wiping sweat beads off her face.  
  
"Inu..." She began.   
  
"Shhh, save your energy." He begged, for the first time in his life he felt utterly helpless.  
  
"N-no, plea-se,"She coughed up blood, "If--f I d-don't make it....I wa-want you ttto know I l-loved be-ing w-with you...I'm s-sorry for al---l the f-fights, I l-love you." She touched his broken face with her fingertips.  
  
"Don't talk like that!! You will make it!! You hear me??" He began crying, "You will!!!"  
  
Keade gently pushed him aside, "I need to start working on her Inu-yasha.".  
  
He gave her one more helpless look, then stalked out and sat on the outside steps...he wouldn't move till he was aloud to see her.   
  
~~~  
  
"Sango..."Miroku sat up, his hair line and up bandaged.  
  
"Miroku! Your awake!!" Sango sat quickly next to him.  
  
"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying?"Miroku asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok now. I thought you were gonna die..."Sango looked down.  
  
"I couldn't let you get hurt, I would rather get killed then you get killed."Miroku touched her blushing cheeks.  
  
She couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh Miroku..."Her eyebrow suddenly twitched, "PERV!!!!!" A certain somebody hand was on a certain Sango's rear.   
  
~~~  
  
After 7hours Keade came out of the hut, the sky was cloaked in darkness. Inu-yasha stood up, he never slept, or moved from that spot on the stairs. "Ye may go in now Inu-yasha."  
  
He rushed in and fell by Kagome's side, she was sleeping. Her black hair fell around her face, her body was covered by a blanket, you could see bandages around her chest though, "Will she be ok?"  
  
Keade smiled, "Kagome is a tough young woman, ye know she will fight to stay alive. I believe she will live."  
  
Inu-yasha took a relaxed breath and brushed the hair out of her face. He went in a corner and fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's big, brown eyes fluttered open, she looked around, where am I? She slowly sat up, a sharp pain raced through her chest. Her eye's fell on the sleeping hanyou in the corner.Smiled slightly, she stood up. Kagome was careful not to wake him up as she stepped outside, a frosty, morning breeze greeted her kindly. She walked down the steps and sat on a log near a fire that Sango had made (who was unaware of Kagome's presence)  
  
Sango looked up from the bucket of water she was warming, "Kagome!!" She raced to her side, "What are you doing outta bed? You've been badly hurt!"  
  
"I needed some air, and I'm okay." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
Sango sat next to her, "Why did you and Inu-yasha take so long coming back Kagome?"  
  
"The well broke after he came back, it took us all week to fix it!" Kagome explained.  
  
"It broke?? Huh, I thought something terrible happened, like you guys died or something."Sango twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"I almost did last night."Kagome joked, though Sango did NOT find it funny.  
  
"I noticed."Sango looked her dead in the eye, "Inu-yasha was so upset."  
  
"He was?" Kagome knew he had been worried, but she blacked out alot last night, so remembering details was extremely fuzzy.  
  
"Yea, last night he would'nt move from the stairs, he refused to leave you, even to sleep."Sango got up and stirred the bowling water while adding vegetables.  
  
Wow, he was that upset? She heard a voice behind her, "Why are you up?" She turned to see a nervous Inu-yasha walking towards her.  
  
"I needed some air."She patted on a space on the log next to her for him to sit.  
  
"You need sleep and warmth, not this cold wind and walking around."He plopped down next to her, concern shining in his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay Inu-yasha."Kagome assured him, taking his hand. Sango smiled and slipped off, those two need to be alone...  
  
Inu-yasha pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her tightly, "I was so scared."  
  
Kagomes eyes widen, he was THAT upset?  
  
"I was so afraid I'd loose you...if you died...I don't know how I'd live."Inu-yasha whispered.  
  
She turned and faced him, his eye's unable to hide his pain, she gently pressed her lips against his. They sat there, on the log, embracing and kissing for most of the day...the hanyou and his future wife. And if you listened closely you could hear a voice screaming-  
  
"YOU KISSED ME WHEN I WAS UNCONSIOUS!!!!" A certain monk looked at a certain exterminator with disbelief, "Why not when I was awake to enjoy it!?!?!"  
  
Well that's the end guys, I had alotta fun writing this, I hope you all liked reading it! God Bless, ashie 


End file.
